spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Plot Whatsoever
This show has zero plot whatsoever. I think it's about SpongeBob and Patrick's adventures, but it's a community series with no guidelines so who knows what's about to happen. If you want to add to the series, go ahead and add an episode! Production The show is produced by Box Productions, and airs every Monday night at 5 CST. It was picked up for 5 seasons each with 30 episodes to begin with. On July 26, 2018 it was picked up for a sixth and seventh season. On July 30, 2018 it was picked up for three more seasons. On August 8, 2018 the show was picked up for an eleventh and twelfth season. On August 13, 2018 it was picked up for a thirteenth season and Purple133 announced that it will not get picked up for anymore seasons until season five is done. The show has been picked up for twenty seasons as of August 19, 2018. The first three seasons were ex. produced by Purple133 while seasons 4 and 5 were ex. produced by GraniteToast1992 3.0 and seasons 6 and 7 by FireMatch. Season 10 will be ex. produced by Purple133. The first season started airing July 30, 2018 and since then ten seasons have been announced with a total of 269 episodes. The seventh season was shorter than average because of the first TV movie being produced for season eight. The tenth season was slated to have 48 episodes and the DVD be split into two parts. Characters Main Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Shaquille O'Neal * Sheen Estavez * Optimus Prime * Night Ninja * Carl Wheezer * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Ed Sheeran * Owlette * The Fifth Doctor Other Characters Zero Plot Whatsoever Other Characters Episode Guide Rules So this show is chaos. But there must be rules so that nothing goes wrong and it gets cancelled. * First of all, no episodes with F-Bombs in the title. * No titles can exceed 500 words. * No story arcs, it breaks the point of the series. * No adding more than four episodes in one go, give other a chance. * No making yourself a main character. * Episodes may only air on Mondays, because everyone hates them and ZPW betters people’s days. Go here to check if your intended airdate is a Monday. * Only Purple133, CrazySponge, and FireMatch are allowed to created new season pages. * And finally, HAVE FUN!!! Merchandise Home Video Movie Zero Plot Whatsoever: The Movie Gallery 56dc2a1cf3636 ScreenShot2016-03-06at7.55.51AM.png.54a6b1a4f9e315869cfe31c01f903c11.png Sponge.jpg Zero Plot Whatsoever.jpg Squidwardtentacles.png 011b - Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (201).jpg Patrick Wearing Fancy Clothes3.png Executive Producer Sign Ups If you would like to be an executive producer for some future season or seasons, just comment below which seasons you would like. You may not take more than three by yourself however if you are paired with someone you can take up to four together. Category:Community Pages Category:Purple133 Category:2018 Category:FireMatch Category:Spin-Offs Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:GraniteToast1992 3.0 Category:Action Category:Drama Category:All Genres Category:CrazySponge Category:Parad0xGamingYT Category:Shows written by Purple133 Category:Shows written by FireMatch